1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support for the human body when lying down, and particularly to a portable, sectional non-slip mattress that conforms to the individual's body for greater comfort.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several articles of furniture are adapted for supporting a person when lying down or sleeping, including beds, cots, sofas, recliners chairs, etc. Conventional mattresses made for beds have used a variety of materials for cushioning, including feathers, horsehair, cotton fabrics or batting, synthetic foam materials, etc. Usually the mattress is placed upon a box spring; however, some mattresses may include springs within the mattress, which are either too strong and too closely spaced together to yield to the individual's body, or are too weak and widely separated to provide firm support. Moreover, such conventional mattresses are bulky, heavy, and difficult to manipulate, making the difficult to clean. Some conventional mattresses have a cover made from plastic, which does not allow air to circulate through the mattress. Less conventional mattresses may use a fluid material, such as air or water, to provide cushioning, though these mattresses require the use of a fluid impermeable cover, which would not allowing for cooling air transfer within the mattress. Such mattresses, for example, including water mattresses and gel-filled mattresses, are easily deformable and do not provide a solid and stable support surface for the user, and such mattresses require specialized frames which are bulky, not easily transportable and can be potentially hazardous or injurious to the user.
Cots frequently have no mattress at all, or are simply provided with a thin “mattress” made from a foam material that offers little support at all, or with an air mattress that cannot be flexed to a desired position for comfort or does not conform to the shape of the individual's body. Recliner chairs and the like are usually furnished with upholstery that includes a cushioning material disposed over springs or a wire frame, and suffer from the same problems as conventional mattresses, i.e., springs that are too strong and spaced too closely, or too weak and spaced too far apart. Conventional mattresses are, further, restricted to certain standardized sizes and are not customizable.
The variety of materials used in such mattresses shows that no universally acceptable solution has been provided for providing a mattress or cushioned support that conforms to the shape of a person reclining or lying down on a bed, cot, recliner chair, or the like. Further, standard or conventional mattresses may not be easily cleaned or transported. Such mattresses, further, provide for very poor air circulation and offer no additional cooling effects for the user. Thus, a sectional non-slip mattress solving the aforementioned problems is desired.